¿Para ti, qué es la magia?
by Kobatosakura1992
Summary: En un viaje y aventuras llenas de emoción y nuevos descubrimientos, acompaña a Mercedes White a descubrir lo que verdaderamente es la magia en cada una de sus diferentes facetas.
1. Recuerdos

Alguna vez te has preguntado ¿qué es la magia?

Para mí era cuando, de pequeña, miraba a un mago de esos con sombrero y capa, los cuales, en pleno espectáculo, sacaban un conejo de su sombrero con un simple movimiento de su varita.

Como niña que era no podía evitar quedarme maravillada, para mí esa era magia verdadera y, ahora que he crecido no puedo evitar pensar en estos recuerdos y decirme a mi misma que estaba sumamente equivocada.

Mis padres siempre pensaron que yo era especial, aunque a estas alturas creo que ni ellos sabían cuanto. Ellos mismos podrían decir que era como cualquier niña normal, pero se quedaron cortos en este pensamiento.

Creo que fue cuando yo tenía seis años que mi mundo comenzó a cambiar. Siempre me consideré una persona con carácter fuerte; no me gustaba ver el cómo humillaban a algún niño de mi edad o más pequeño, siempre los defendía; claro que esto solo sucedía en mis visitas al parque, debido a que cerca de mi casa no hay otros niños, el único que existe es mi vecino James Potter; desde pequeños hemos sido unidos y al pasar del tiempo aún lo seguimos siendo.

Pero nadie se hubiera imaginado que una niña de seis años, que jugaba tranquila un día en el parque con su mejor amigo, haría explotar una pelota en el momento justo en el cual estaba molesta porque otro niño la había insultado.

Ese día todo cambió. James, al igual que yo, se quedó boquiabierto, pero, aún así, eso no evitó que el hiciera algún comentario para calmarme y siguiéramos jugando como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Por supuesto que esta no fue la última vez que esto sucedió, al pasar los años siempre explotaba o desaparecía algo cuando yo estaba enojada, triste feliz… en fin, era algo inevitable, por supuesto que yo sabía que era la causante de esas situaciones y mis padres no pudieron hacer otra cosa que aceptarlo y preguntarse qué más podría suceder.

A James le pasaba lo mismo que a mí, pero por alguna razón, yo sentía que él me ocultaba algo y no fue hasta mis once años que logré saber la verdad de mi vida.

Me encontraba en mi habitación escuchando música con mi reproductor de discos, el solo colocarme lo audífonos me hacía sumirse en otro mundo, el cual lograba hacerme soñar y abandonar mi realidad, sea cual sea.

Pero ese día en especial, en mi ventana, observé una lechuza con una carta. La observé con cierta extrañeza y curiosidad, al acercarme a ella me entregó la carta, para luego emprender nuevamente el vuelo.

Tenía mi nombre completo: Mercedes White. Mi reacción fue de asombro porque nunca me enviaban cartas, la diferencia de esta vez es que provenía de un lugar llamado Escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Al abrirla y leerla no pude evitar pensar que debía ser una broma, pero la visita de ese día confirmó lo que me decían en esa carta.

Luego de haber terminado de leerla tocaron a mi puerta, al abrirla estaban ante mi mis padres con una gran sonrisa y junto a ellos una señora que nunca había visto en mi vida; portaba una túnica de color verde esmeralda, en sus manos sujetaba un sombrero puntiagudo, el cual debió quitarse al momento de entrar a mi hogar, en su rostro se notaba la severidad de su mirada, pero aún así, su sonrisa era cálida y me hacía sentir confianza.

Se presentó como Minerva McGonagall, profesora de Hogwarts y la encargada en ese momento de explicarnos el por qué me habían enviado esa carta.

Para mí, su llegada marcó mi nuevo inicio, al indicarme que debía ir a Hogwarts para estudiar magia, debido a que yo era una bruja y debía prepararme para no continuar haciendo magia accidental.

Para muchos esto podría ser algo irreal, para otros; una broma, pero, para mí, fue alumbrar las dudas que consumían mi mente día tras día.

Luego de entenderlo todo y que mis padres dieran su aprobación sabiendo que era algo que me ayudaría, no quedó más que iniciar con esta nueva realidad y comprar mis utensilios, uniforme, varita y lechuza que utilizaría en mi estancia en ese lugar.

Mi alegría y asombro fue el saber que James iría también. Mi alegría era porque tendría a mi mejor amigo cerca, mi asombro fue el saber que sus padres también eran magos y que conocían cada cosa del mundo mágico, del cual poco a poco fui aprendiendo y hasta la fecha lo sigo haciendo, ya que, no todos los días puedes decirle a una hija nacida de padres muggles que es una bruja y que ahora deberá ser más curiosa para comprender este nuevo mundo.

Estos recuerdos me parecen tan lejanos, pero no puedo evitar soltar una sonrisa cuando aparecen en mi mente y es en este momento en el cual regreso a la realidad, debido a que me encuentro en el Expreso de Hogwarts, en un compartimiento vacío con mi viejo reproductor, esperando la llegada de mis amigos para poder iniciar junto a ellos nuestro sexto año en este maravilloso lugar.

Ha pasado el tiempo y a mis dieciséis años siento que aún me queda mucho que aprender. Pero en todo este tiempo he sido buena alumna, aunque esto no ha evitado que sea una bromista de primera y que siga defendiéndome cada vez que me insultan o quiera aprovecharse de mi o de alguien más.

¿Qué es la magia? ¿Aún te lo preguntas?

Acompáñame en este viaje y en mis aventuras para que juntos logremos descifrarlo.


	2. Cambios

**Capítulo 2 Cambios**

No pude evitar sentir nervios este año al llegar al andé subirme al tren. Mis padres me acompañaron en todo momento, pero, el día de hoy sentí más el apoyo de mi madre.

Se preguntarán el por qué una persona que se considera de carácter fuerte tienes nervios al iniciar su sexto año en Hogwarts.

Mi razón… toda mi persona cambió físicamente. Crecí unos centímetros, mi cuerpo tomó una esbelta figura, mi cabello es más largo… todos esos cambios que sufren las adolescentes me sucedieron durante las vacaciones y, no pude evitar el preguntarme qué pensarían mis amigos cuando me vieran, debido a que no los vi durante todas las vacaciones.

Mi madre me ayudó a sobrellevar estos cambios, me enseñó todo lo que una adolescente debe de saber en cuanto a ropa, zapatos, maquillaje… en fin; ella me iluminó para que lograra sentirme más tranquila.

Ahora, luego de haberme despedido de mis padres, me encuentro con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana el compartimiento, una parte de mi se sigue sintiendo nerviosa, mientras otra se encuentra sumergida en el mundo de la música.

Con mis pensamientos perdidos, no presto atención al momento en el que cierta pelirroja abre la puerta del compartimiento, para luego quitarme mis audífonos. Me volteo molesta antes esta acción, pero al darme cuenta de quien es la persona ante mí, logro dar una gran sonrisa.

-¿Podrías devolverme mis audífonos?- Pregunto con amabilidad a Lily Evans, que al igual que yo, es hija de padres muggles y mi mejor amiga.

-Lo siento Mercedes, pero era la única forma que lograras verme.- me sonríe para luego devolverme los audífonos.

-Por lo que veo ya está más que lista la señorita prefecta- digo al verla con su uniforme puesto y la insignia que la distingue con ese rango.

-No podía fallar en el primer día, aunque cierto amigo tuyo aún no aparece y ya debemos ir a la reunión de prefectos.

-Remus no ha de tardar en aparecer, tomando en cuenta que viene con los demás.- respondo ante su preocupación.

-No se tu, pero estoy segura que en cuento te vean no reconocerán a la artista de Gryffindor.- Me mira de pies a cabeza notando mis jeans azules que logran ajustarse perfectamente a mi cuerpo, una blusa color lila y unos converse blancos; para luego fijarse que esta vez llevo en mis ojos delineador negro y un poco de brillo labial para darle color a mis labios; detalles sencillos, pero que logran dar un toque más refinado a mi rostro.

-Lily, te acabas de ir por las ramas haciéndome sentir más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy.-

-Quien lo diría, Mercedes White nerviosa.- sonríe.- no te preocupes, te ves genial, este año tendrás muchas miradas sobre ti y no solo por ser la artista de Gryffindor.

Artista es como muchas veces se refieren a mi persona, la razón es porque se me da bastante bien el cantar, bailar y dibujar. Siempre me caractericé en estos tres talentos a los cuales prefiero referirme como dones.

-Miradas que con mucho gusto ignoraré de forma olímpica.- sonrío ampliamente al notar el disgusto de la pelirroja.

-No podrás evitarlas y lo sabes.- suspira para luego despedirse y dirigirse a la reunión de prefectos.

Me vuelvo a colocar los audífonos, pero antes de dar inicio nuevamente a mi música, veo que abren nuevamente la puerta, siendo esta vez nada más y nada menos que mis amigos: los merodeadores.

-Al fin llegan chicos.- hablo al ver que ninguno había saludado, pero en eso unos ojos grises se acercan peligrosamente hacia mí.

-Oye preciosa, que te parece si tu y yo…-

Me puse nerviosa, pero no lo demostré, ya que no dejé al ojigris terminar su frase.

-Sirius Orión Black, si no te retiras en este momento de mi espacio personal juro que dejaré daños permanentes en tu rostro.- exclamo molesta.

Sirius se aparta rápidamente al notar que su vida corría peligro sin contar con la risa de otros tres jóvenes que estaban tras de él.

-Ha fallado tu intento de coqueteo Canuto.- dice entre risas James, para luego acercarse y darme un gran abrazo.- Si bien es cierto que en tu carta decías que habías cambiado, nunca pensé que lograrías esa reacción en Sirius.- sonríe.

-Créeme James que esperaba cualquier cosa, menos que Sirius intentara coquetearme.- le lanzo una mirada molesta al ojigris.

-El que lo bajen de su nube le caerá muy bien.- me indica Peter, para luego tomar asiento junto a James.

-Tal vez así aprende a no dejarse llevar por cada chica linda que vea en su camino.- me sonríe Remus, logrando que mis nervios fueran expuestos en un leve sonrojo.

-No es mi culpa el no haberte reconocido.- se intenta excusar, logrando que nuevamente le diera una mirada negativa.

Suspiro para relajarme y ordenar mis ideas, para luego decirle a Remus que Lily lo estaba buscando para que fuera a la reunión de prefectos.

Veo como el ojimiel sale del compartimiento luego de agradecerme y acto seguido tomo asiento, me coloco mis audífonos en mi cuello y presto atención a las indicaciones de James para la primera broma del año.

Definitivamente este sería un año diferente.


	3. Insomnio

Capítulo 3 Insomnio

¿Alguna vez se han sentido observados?

Al menos yo, nunca había experimentado esta sensación.

A cada paso que das sientes como alguien clava su mirada en ti, haciéndote sentir inseguro y, de este modo, haciendo que tu adrenalina suba al máximo y un sentimiento de pánico empezara a inundarte.

Según yo, eso solo podía suceder en las películas de terror muggles, pero esta primer semana de clases la he sentido tan eterna, como esas miradas que siento cuando voy en el pasillo rumbo a una clase o directo a mi sala común, a eso debemos sumarle el castigo de nos dio McGonagall luego de nuestra primer broma del año, pero he de admitir que valió la pena con tal de ver a Severus Snape con un color fucsia en su cabello.

Ahora, siendo un sábado por la noche, me encuentro en mi habitación, envuelta por la lectura de uno de los libros que me enviaron mis padres, mientras una Lily y Alice se encuentran dormidas en sus respectivas camas, haciendo que mejor me retire de la habitación para bajar a la sala común y de este modo colocar en orden mis pensamiento.

/

Como era de esperarse, cuatro jóvenes en su habitación se encontraban despiertos, pero era por una razón totalmente diferente.

-¿Cornamenta, cómo piensas pedirle una cita a Evans cuando ella no quiere ni verte en pintura?- preguntó curioso un ojigris.

-Por algo Mercedes es mi mejor amiga Canuto, ella me ayudará.- explicó el azabache como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Peter y Remus comenzaron a reír ante el recuerdo de la escena en el tren, logrando así, que su amigo se molestara.

-Por favor Sirius, admite que esta vez si te pasaste.- continuó riendo Peter, dándole una palmada en la espalda al ojigris.

-En serio no puedo creer que no hayas reconocido a Mercedes.- James se unió a las risas.

-No es mi culpa que se viera tan diferente.- bufó molesto.- Aunque he de admitir que ese cambio le sentó bastante bien.- mencionó al recordar el por qué el intento de coqueteo en el tren.

-Puedes preguntárselo a Lunático.- Mencionó con diversión James.

-No evitó lanzarle un cumplido.- puntualizó Peter.

-Bueno, como ya dijo Sirius, se ve bastante bien, aunque ella siempre ha sido linda.- Remus quedó expuesto.

-Te gusta y aún así no haces nada por conquistarla.- exclamó Sirius.

-No soy como tu Canuto- respondió el ojimiel.

-Por favor Rem, a caso no te has preguntado qué sucedería si te acercaras tan solo un poco.- le cuestionó.

-Lo más seguro es que sucedería lo que te pasó en el tren.- le recalcó.

James y Peter no podían dejar de prestar atención ante la conversación y notaban como el brillo en los ojos del ojigris cambiaba.

-Eso no volverá a suceder.- soltó de repente, haciendo que la expresión de Remus cambiara.

-Por favor Canuto, ¿no intentarás hacer lo mismo del tren?- preguntó, quedando atónito ante el asentimiento de su amigo.- Sabes mejor que nadie que es imposible que logres acercarte a ella de ese modo.

-¿Por qué no? Tu no lo has intentado.- lo vio retadoramente.

-No me gusta el acosar a una persona Sirius.

-No se trata de acoso Rem, con eso la dejarías traumada.- esbozó una gran sonrisa.- Se trata más bien de ganar terreno.

-No podrás avanzar tan fácilmente y lo sabes, conoces mejor que nadie su carácter.- le recordó el ojimiel.- además… no dejaré que eso suceda.

-Entonces empieza a sacar tus mejores cartas Lunático, porque si no, puedes perderla.- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de lado.

Con una mirada seria de Remus se dio por terminada la conversación; apagaron las luces de la habitación dispuestos para ir a dormir y, mientras James se acomodaba en su cama, no podía evitar el pensar que esto no sería nada bueno para la salud mental de su amiga. Tomando en cuenta que parecía que solo el recordaba que ella era nerviosa cuando algún chico se acercaba con otras intenciones.

/

Son exactamente las once de la noche, la sala común está vacía a excepción de mi persona. Me encuentro en uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea con la mirada perdida.

El solo intento de dormir es en vano; mis pensamientos son tantos que es casi imposible el organizarlos.

Mi única compañía en este momento es el libro que intento leer, el cual, logra hacerme sentir un poco tranquila.

Nunca imaginé que tantas miradas y cumplidos de chicos que recibí durante la semana me afectarían tanto. Y la verdad, es que si no logro organizar mis pensamientos en este momento, lo más seguro es que pierda el control de mi misma la próxima vez que alguien me vea o diga algo.

Tal vez esté siendo muy dramática, pero no estoy acostumbrada a recibir otro tipo de atención que no sea el de los aplausos o felicitaciones por haber arrasado en algún concurso de canto improvisado.

El pensamiento de muchos ha de ser que, si me mantengo todo el día rodeada por los merodeadores, no debería de afectarme tanto el que un chico me vea o de un cumplido.

Mi explicación… tengo el defecto de ser extremadamente nerviosa cuando alguien me mira, dice o se acerca con otras intenciones, ya que con los merodeadores nunca he tenido que experimentar una situación de esa índole.

Y con esto responderé la pregunta de muchos… nunca he salido en una cita, no he besado a nadie, no he tenido novio. Siempre me alejo en estas situaciones.

Recordando todo esto y lo sucedido durante la semana, no presto atención a la persona que se ha sentado a mi lado.

Pasan unos segundos para comprender que no estoy sola y así voltear mi mirada, encontrándome con unos ojos grises calculadores.

-Por lo visto tampoco puedes dormir.- regreso la mirada a la chimenea.

-Digamos que no estoy muy cansado.- levanta los hombros sin mucho interés.

-Yo si estoy cansada, pero mis pensamientos no me dejan dormir.

-Se puede saber el por qué- noto la curiosidad en su voz.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no estoy acostumbrada a tanta mirada y piropo.- le recalco.

-Tú tienes la culpa.

Volteo a verlo ante este comentario sin poder evitar arquear una ceja.

-Se podría saber el por qué tengo la culpa.- le cuestiono.

Piensa unos segundos su respuesta para luego decirme:

-Por verse tan bien señorita.- noto el cambio en su voz, logrando nuevamente que esa sensación de nervios regrese a mi ser.

-Que ni se te ocurra hacer lo del tren Sirius, porque bien sabes que te irá mal.- le respondo intentando sonar molesta.

-Y qué si no quiero.- me replica acercándose un poco.

-Deberás empezar a darte por muerto.- le digo retadoramente.

-Calmada; ya entendí.- se aleja.

Regreso mi mirada a la chimenea, luego de su comentario el enojo se retira, haciéndome bajar la guardia y dejarme indefensa ante una acción que ni yo esperaba.

-No me culpes de lo que pueda ser capaz.- susurró en mi oído dejándome en shock.

No me percaté del momento en el cual se retiró, solo se, que esas últimas palabras se quedaron vibrando en mi cabeza, haciendo que me estremeciera por completo y, cuando al fin logre tomar conciencia de lo que sucedió; inundó mi cabeza la siguiente frase:

_¿¡Pero qué rayos acaba de suceder!?_


	4. Acercamiento

Capítulo 4 Acercamiento

¿Cómo hice para reaccionar y regresar a mi habitación anoche? Siendo sincera, no lo sé.

Es más; por pura obra y gracia de Morfeo logré conciliar el sueño. Eso sí, no logré dormir tranquila.

Hoy es domingo y normalmente duermo hasta tarde, pero hoy no pude lograrlo.

Son las siete de la mañana y yo ya estoy despierta. Decido tomar una ducha para relajarme, provocando de este modo el despertar de mis compañeras.

-Mercedes, ¿estás bien?- pregunta Lily del otro lado de la puerta del baño.

-No Lily, no lo estoy.- digo al terminar de ducharme.

-¿Pero qué te sucedió?- pregunta preocupada Alice.

-Sirius, eso me sucedió.- salgo molesta del baño, ya arreglada.

Las dos chicas se vieron confundidas al no entender mi respuesta, al percatarme de esto continúo explicándoles.

-Anoche no lograba dormir, bajé a la sala común, llegó Sirius, empezamos a hablar tranquilamente, pero le terminó dando un giro enorme a la situación al intentar coquetear conmigo.- exclamé.

-¿Qué?- preguntan Lily y Alice al mismo tiempo.

-Tal vez solo sea una broma.- dice Alice, intentando calmarme.

-Si lo fuera no me hubiera susurrado al oído: "No me culpes de lo que pueda ser capaz".- mi rostro cambió de enojo a ansiedad en un momento.

-Mercedes cálmate; eso te sucede por ser tan nerviosa con los chicos.- me regaña la pelirroja.

-Creo que Black te tiene en la mira Mercedes.- me ve burlona Alice.

-¡Eso es justamente lo que no quiero!- me encuentro desesperada.- Yo, mejor que nadie sé de lo que él puede ser capaz y créanme, si él sigue así, no me ayudará a mantener una buena salud mental.

-No te desesperes y relájate, recuerda que si te muestras nerviosa él se aprovechará de eso.- Lily tiene toda la razón.

-Además, con tu carácter, dudo que le vaya a tardar demasiado esta situación, sabiendo que puede terminar sin vida.- me recuerda Alice.

Las chicas tenían toda la razón del mundo. Logro calmarme y luego de agradecerles empiezo a dirigirme al gran comedor.

La sala común está vacía y sus ventanas me permiten tener la vista perfecta del sol mañanero, el cual, logra que algunos de sus rayos entren desapercibidos a la sala común, logrando un ambiente de lo más acogedor. Me siento tentada a recostarme en uno de los sillones, los cuales se ven tan cómodos, es como si ellos supieran que aún estoy cansada y debo seguir durmiendo.

Pero no puedo hacerlo, ya que, aunque lo intente, no surtiría efecto alguno.

Continúo mi recorrido saliendo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, encontrándome con unos pasillos desolados.

Tal vez sea extraño, pero, me encantan estos momentos de soledad en los cuales no debo preocuparme por los que me rodean.

Llego al gran comedor, el cual tiene la compañía de unos cuantos estudiantes más, es como tener la imagen de éste en navidad; cuando, en este corto descanso, solo los estudiantes que se quedan en el castillo tienen permitido interrumpir su momento de soledad antes de iniciar el trabajo del día.

Pero al fijar mi viste en la mesa de Gryffindor, me percato que un castaño de ojos color miel, se encuentra sentado desayunando, lo cual me asombra, debido a que a él también le gusta levantarse tarde.

Intento acercarme sigilosamente pero el nota mi presencia. Posando sus ojos en mí de una manera tierna, tranquila y relajada; no puedo evitar sentir una presión en el pecho, la cual desaparece al instante, decido no prestarle mucha atención a este suceso.

-Quién diría que mis ojos verían el día en que Lunático está despierto temprano en un día domingo.- doy una gran sonrisa al sentarme frente a él.

-Lo mismo digo contigo Mercedes, no es usual verte despierta desde tan temprano en un día libre.- responde sonriente.

-Bueno, que puedo decir; hay una primera vez para todo.- digo levantando los hombros.

-Tienes razón, aunque no me ocultarás que aún estas cansada.

Al igual que James; Remus me conoce como a la palma de su mano y siempre sabe cuando algo me ha sucedido, siempre me da palabras de aliento y me calma cuando estoy sumamente enojada.

-Siendo sincera, sí, aún estoy cansada, creo que la ducha no me ayudó a despertar completamente.- digo tras una pequeña risa.

-Te propongo algo…

-A ver, dime… ¿Cuál es tu propuesta?

-Vayamos a nadar al lago negro.

Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, es raro escuchar una propuesta así de la boca de Remus.

-Rem ¿estás hablando en serio?

-Claro.- sonríe – Además, tu y yo tenemos una carrera pendiente desde el año pasado.- el tenía toda la razón.

-Remus, es demasiado temprano, el agua ha de estar helada.- me siento tentada, pero nadar a las 7:30 de la mañana no me parece tan lógico.

-Esa no es ninguna excusa, recuerda que tu habías dicho que el día, hora y lugar que fuera estarías preparada para competir conmigo.

-Touche mi querido Lunático, pero hoy no es el día ni la hora para hacer una competencia de natación.

-Es eso o acaso tienes miedo.- dice arqueando una ceja.

Esa última frase siempre logra sacar mi arrogancia y esta vez, no fue la excepción.

-¿Miedo, yo? Déjame informarte Remus que lo que menos tengo es miedo.

-¿En serio? Porque el hecho que no aceptes el reto de nadar conmigo me hace pensar que tienes miedo de perder contra mi.- esboza una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Perder contra ti? Puedo demostrarte en cualquier momento que más bien serías tú el que pierda contra mí.

-¿Entonces por qué no ahora? O volverás a excusarte diciendo que el agua está muy fría.

-Sabes que…- me levanto repentinamente de mi asiento.- nos vemos en diez minutos en el lago negro y veremos quién nada mejor.- le doy una mirada retadora. Cuando me lo propongo soy muy competitiva.

-Me parece.- sonríe de lado.- Nos veremos en diez minutos.

Tras esta última frase, salgo rápidamente del gran comedor, no presto atención a las personas en los pasillos; mi objetivo era llegar rápido a la habitación para poder colocarme un traje de baño y luego ir al lago negro.

Las chicas ya están despiertas y me ven extrañadas al percatarse que busco algo desesperadamente en mi baúl.

-Mercedes ¿se puede saber qué estas buscando?- pregunta con curiosidad Lily.

-Un traje de baño.- suelto de repente.

-¿Y para qué necesitas un traje de baño a esta hora de la mañana?- dice Alice intrigada.

-Remus me retó a una competencia de natación.

Cuando al fin logré encontrar un traje de baño, no pude evitar pensar que mataría a mi madre por haber sacado mi traje de una sola pieza y haber metido en mi baúl uno de dos piezas. Las chicas no pudieron evitar darse una cómplice sonrisa.

-Chicas, ¿me pueden prestar un traje de baño?- les pregunto de forma inocente.

-No Mercedes, creo que con ese te verás mejor.- dice Alice sonriente.

-Además, ya es hora que se te vaya quitando la vergüenza y los nervios.- sentenció Lily.

-Solo porque debo irme las escucharé, pero me las pagarán.- les di una mala mirada y cuando ya estaba lista, me dirigí hacia el lado.

/

P.O.V Remus

Creo que estoy completamente loco por haber convencido a Mercedes en plena hora de la mañana a un reto de natación en el lago negro, pero, siendo sincero, no pude evitarlo, ya que solo quiero pasar un momento a solas con ella.

No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo Sirius, así como tampoco puedo evitar pensar que la falta de sueño de Mercedes tiene relación con la repentina salida de Canuto de la habitación en plena noche, para minutos más tarde, regresar con una sonrisa de orgullo.

La sola idea de imaginar que pudo haber hecho con ella me está volviendo loco, sé que no puede hacer gran cosa si tomamos en cuenta el carácter de ella, pero, no puedo evitar preguntarme que pudo hacer para que regresara anoche con una sonrisa de victoria.

Decido calmarme porque después de diez minutos exactos la veo dirigiéndose hacia mí; una sonrisa adorna su bello rostro y como siempre me sucede cuando la veo, una presión en el pecho me recuerda el por qué hago todo esto.

-¿Estas lista?- le pregunto amablemente.

-Por supuesto que sí.- responde con seguridad.- Pero… puedo pedirte un favor.- ahora se oye nerviosa.

-¿Cuál?

-No te vayas a reír por favor, ya que tuve que colocarme un traje de baño de dos piezas.- noto sus nervios y la vergüenza, pero no les presto atención.

-Eso nunca.- le digo sonriente para luego darme la vuelta y empezar a prepararme para el reto.

Cuando escucho un _Estoy lista, _de su parte; volteo la mirada y me quedo sin habla por un momento mientras mis ojos logran apreciarla.

Su traje de baño de dos piezas color negro le queda a la perfección, permitiéndome disfrutar de esa hermosa figura que tanto me fascina. No puedo evitar pensar que me será muy difícil el intentar no besar su cuello, blanco y terso; el cual, en esos momentos es mi mayor tentación.

Me percato de su incomodidad y es en ese instante en el que salgo del trance para poder decirle:

-Te ves preciosa, no te preocupes.

Me sonríe y me siento el ser más feliz por esa sonrisa que me ha regalado.

Sin más cavilación, nos dirigimos a la orilla del lago negro y tras el típico conteo, damos inicio al reto.

Efectivamente, el agua esta fría, pero eso no evita que ella y yo luchemos por conseguir el primer lugar, en momentos me distraigo porque veo que ha mejorado y siento como si se tratase de un delfín con el que estoy compitiendo.

Minutos después ella es la vencedora y celebra su victoria, aún estamos en el lago y ella esta tan eufórica que no puedo contenerme y en un minuto de distracción me coloco atrás de ella para luego tomarla por la cintura.

Esta sorprendida, no se mueve y puedo sentir su corazón latir rápidamente, lo cual me indica que está nerviosa.

-Remus… - susurra mi nombre.

-Tienes suerte que no esté cerca la luna llena.- le digo levemente.

-¿Por qué?- noto la ansiedad en su voz.

-Porque no me haré responsable si un día de estos pierdo el control hacia ti.- le susurro.

-Yo… yo debo irme.- dice rápidamente.- Le prometí a Lily que la acompañaría a la biblioteca.

La suelto, sale de inmediato del lago, se coloca encima de su traje de baño la ropa que hace un momento llevaba puesta y se va sin voltear a verme.

No me preocupo porque sé que ella es sumamente nerviosa en situaciones como esta, pero por primera vez me hago la pregunta que me hizo Sirius:

_¿Qué sucedería si me acercara tan solo un poco?_

Deberé descubrirlo.


	5. Ella hielo y yo fuego I

**Cap. 5 Ella hielo y yo fuego I**

P.O.V James

Todos sabemos que los opuestos se atraen.

Pero, qué sucede cuando el que siente atracción es el travieso y juguetón fuego hacia el frio y duro hielo.

Por nuestra lógica, lo que debe suceder es que el hielo se derrita convirtiéndose en agua y, si el fuego está cerca, consumiendo a este hasta que ya no quede nada de él.

Y esto es lo que yo quisiera que sucediera entre Lily Evans y yo.

Para mí, ella es hielo, a pesar que el rojo fuego de su cabello diga lo contrario, pero, su actitud hacia mí es como el hielo; fría, dura, calculadora y seria; así es Lily Evans.

Pero también sé que es linda, inteligente, risueña y de buen corazón, pero ella no me permite acercarme y, por esto, no puedo conocer más de sus buenas cualidades.

Yo, soy fuego; travieso, juguetón y cálido; aunque mi coquetería y egocentrismo han sido algo que me ha mantenido lejos del hielo.

Pero, aún así, siento atracción hacia ella y como fuego que soy, quiero derretir ese hielo que muestra ante mí y, con el agua que emerja, poder consumir entre los dos nuestro amor.

Sé que esto puede ser una locura, pero, no me rendiré hasta que hielo y fuego estén juntos, pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo?

Mi cabeza es un caldero a punto de explotar, ya que no puedo poner orden a mi mente en este momento, pero no puedo evitar ver con intriga a mi mejor amiga, la cual se encuentra sentada como un ovillo con la mirada perdida cerca del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-¿Y a ti que te pasó?- le pregunto con algo de diversión.

-Sirius y Remus- suspira- Eso me pasó.

Luego de la conversación de esos dos, la noche anterior; sabía que el asunto, para ella, se pondría feo, pero nunca me imaginé que fuera a suceder tan rápido.

-¿Debo preocuparme?

-Tal vez si, tal vez no; depende que tan bien quieras ver mi salud mental.

Esa es mi señal para preocuparme por mi mejor amiga. No es que no aprecie a Sirius y Remus, ellos son mis mejores amigos también, pero a Mercedes la conozco desde nuestra infancia, es como una hermana para mí y por eso le llego a prestar un poco más de atención que a los demás.

-Esa respuesta nunca es buena, dime qué sucede.

-James-vuelve a suspirar, eso me demuestra que en verdad está confundida.- Tú sabes mejor que nadie que soy muy nerviosa cuando un chico se acerca a mí con otras intenciones. Entonces, cómo quieres que este cuando Sirius y Remus se me han insinuado durante las últimas 24 horas.

_"Estos no pierden el tiempo" _pensé, en realidad se tomaron en serio todo esto de conquistarla.

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta, aunque me ayudarías más dándome una mayor información.

-Cuando Sirius dice que no lo culpe de lo que pueda ser capaz, no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa y hasta cierto punto paranoica; sé de lo que puede ser capaz y por eso no puedo evitar sentir que debo ver a cada lado cuando camino para evitar encontrármelo.

Le presto bastante atención, puedo notar sus ojos de miedo y solo me hacen recordarla de pequeña, cuando se escondía debajo de la cama por los estruendosos sonidos de una noche de tormenta. Sin quitarle la mirada sigo pendiente de su explicación.

-Hoy, Remus me dijo que tengo suerte que no esté cerca la luna llena porque no se haría responsable si un día de estos pierde el control hacia mi; esto me deja en la incógnita porque no sé que esperar de Remus y mucho menos sé que esperar los días cercanos a la luna llena; con todo esto, créeme que estoy pensando muy seriamente en no salir de mi habitación.

-¿Y ya te has preguntado qué esperas de ti?- le pregunto con la esperanza que esto la calme un poco.

-De mi espero hacerme la fuerte; lo cual logro con Sirius y sé que en cualquier momento que él intente algo indebido puedo insultarlo o en último recurso, amenazarlo y tras esto lastimarlo. Pero…- vuelve a suspirar.

-¿Pero?

-Pero con Remus simple y sencillamente no puedo hacer eso y, lo única que puedo hacer es huir.

-En realidad, en las dos situaciones estas huyendo.- le recalco.

-Lo sé

-Y si lo haces es porque tienes miedo, pero ¿a qué le temes?

-A dejarme llevar.- me mira con lágrimas en sus ojos- James… tengo miedo a dejarme llevar y abrir completamente mi corazón, simplemente no puedo, no quiero hacerme ilusiones y a eso también se deben mis nervios.

La abrazo para calmarla como lo hacía en nuestra infancia.

-Deja de llorar, con eso no logras nada.- le dijo con cariño.- Se que esto es realmente confuso y tienes razón, no te ayudará a tu salud mental, pero no desfallezcas. ¿Dónde está la Mercedes White que yo conozco?

-Tomó una escoba y se fue volando a otro país.- se seca las lagrimas, lo cual me indica que ya está más tranquila.

-No seas chistosa.- le doy un pequeño empujón.- Sabes a lo que me refiero… como ya has dicho, te debes hacer la fuerte, pero no dejes que tus nervios te vuelvan paranoica, solo se tu misma y si es necesario avísame para darle un buena lección a esos dos.

Da una enorme carcajada por lo último que mencioné y aprovecho esto para decirle:

-No siempre podrás evitarlo, en algún momento deberás vencer el miedo y no te quedará de otra que dejarte llevar.- le doy una mirada seria sabiendo que esto era algo que ella no quería escuchar.

-Bueno… supongo que tienes razón, pero espero que ese "algún momento" tarde más de lo que debe, pero mientras tanto seguiré tu consejo y seré yo misma y trataré de hacer como si nada a sucedido, aunque será más difícil de lo que pienso.

Reímos alegremente, lo cual me permitió ver la calma en su mirada.

-Ahora que ya te ayudé, es tu turno de ayudarme.

- Por qué presiento que la ayuda que necesitas tiene que ver con cierta pelirroja amiga mía.

-Deja de jugar a la adivina y ponte seria un momento.

-Ok, ok, lo intentaré.

-Sabes que Lily no quiere verme ni en pintura…

-Eso lo saben todos James.

-También que no quiere dirigirme la palabra…

-Esa información está de sobra.

-Podrías dejar de interrumpirme y escucharme un momento.

-Está bien, está bien, continúa.

-Por último, no quiere saber de mi existencia. Necesito, querida amiga, que me ilumines y me muestres el camino correcto para cambiar todo esto.- le digo suplicante, casi como si del mismo Merlín se tratara.

-Eso es muy fácil querido amigo; primero, deja de andar de coqueto; dos, no le hables ni te refieras a ti como si fueras el último hombre en el planeta y tres, no hay nada mejor que conocer sus pasatiempos para acercarte un poco.

-Eso no es fácil.- digo estupefacto.- Es como si me propusieras que fuera a dejarle flores al mismo Voldemort.

-No exageres James; no te estoy pidiendo un imposible. Tú me pediste una guía y es lo que te estoy dando.

-Bueno… supongo que tienes razón. Pero… cuento con tu ayuda verdad.- la vi dándole una sonrisa de niño bueno.

-Está bien, pero con una condición.- me lanzó una mirada maliciosa.

-¿Cuál?

-Quiero una bolsa llena de ranas de chocolate cada fin de semana por tres semanas.- esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Está bien, si no hay de otra.- rodé los ojos.

-Tenemos un trato, con gusto te ayudaré, aunque igual te hubiera ayudado sin que me dieras ranas de chocolate, sabías.

-Sí, lo sé, pero tú aprovechas cualquier oportunidad para pedirlas.

Se levanta de mejor humor y con mejor ánimo que el que tenía hace unos momentos y cuando estaba a punto de pasar por el retrato me da un beso en la mejilla para luego decir:

-Gracias James… tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti.- me sonríe y se retira de mi lado.

El recuerdo de mis padres viene de repente, durante las vacaciones los perdí para siempre, pero gracias a los chicos logré mantener la cordura y aunque ha sido muy difícil, su recuerdo sigue latente.

En eso, las palabras que solía decir mi madre aparecen en mi mente:

_James, cuida mucho a Mercedes, ella es como tú hermana y siempre debes estar para apoyarla._

Sonrío ante este recuerdo, porque me doy cuenta que ella tenía razón y me siento genial al saber que estuve para apoyarla el día de hoy y siempre lo estaré.

A pesar que fui un niño mimado, mis padres siempre me enseñaron a ser consistente con las cosas que yo quisiera. Por ellos aprendí a nunca rendirme y es por eso que no pienso hacerlo esta vez.

Me seco una lágrima que se me escapa por el recuerdo de mis padres y me levanto con fuerzas renovadas.

Doy una gran sonrisa y pienso:

_Ella es hielo y yo soy fuego y muy pronto derretiré esa escarcha que me separa de su corazón._

_/_

_Nota: como ya notaron, este capítulo indica que es la parte I, pero eso no significa que el siguiente será la parte dos, los capítulo de Ella hielo y yo fuego se estarán presentando de forma intercalada luego de cierta cantidad de capítulos, espero y les guste._


	6. Si los libros hablaran

**Cap. 6 Si los libros hablaran**

Han pasado cuatro días desde que Sirius y Remus se me insinuaron y debo admitir que han sido los cuatro días más tranquilos de mi vida.

Los chicos han estado actuando normal o tal vez sea yo la que se calmó por la situación, quien sabe y tal vez termine tranquila la semana.

Ahora que han terminado las clases del día me encuentro en la biblioteca. Normalmente voy a la biblioteca por dos razones; la primera, cuando está muy concurrida la sala común y por consecuencia las mesas están ocupadas; la segunda, cuando ya me he devorado un libro y necesito otro con urgencia.

Pero esta vez no es ninguna de esas razones.

Para mi lastima, Snape no llegó los últimos días a clase de Historia de la Magia porque estuvo enfermo y por azares del destino, el profesor me solicitó encarecidamente que le prestara mis apuntes de la clase, solicitud que acepté pero no con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Mi plan es saludarlo, darle mis apuntes, recordarle que me los devuelva cuanto antes, despedirme y retirarme de la biblioteca. Es un plan infalible y el cual pienso llevar a cabo sin ningún problema o al menos eso espero.

-White- dice Snape en forma de saludo.

-Snape.

Silencio incómodo, esa es mi señal para llevar a cabo mi plan, pero, antes de que pueda salir palabra alguna de mi boca, él es el primero en romper el silencio.

-Espero y tus apuntes estén completos.

-Lo están Snape y por si te lo preguntas también están en orden, así que dudo que puedas perderte.- le entrego mis apuntes intentando sonar lo más amable que me sea posible.

-No era necesario que me los dieras tú, sabes, bien se los pude haber solicitado a alguno de mis compañeros.

-Pues que curioso, yo tampoco tenía la intención de dártelos pero ya ves que el profesor me solicitó que te los diera.

-Aún sigo sin saber por qué sabiendo que te juntas con esos vándalos.

-Primero, son mis amigos y no tienes derecho de referirte a ellos de esa manera; segundo, el hecho que yo haga bromas y me junte con ellos no significa que no sea buena alumna y tercero, cuando más rápido copies mis apuntes mejor para los dos, así no volvemos a cruzar palabra.

-Sabes, tienes razón, te los devolveré mañana y con mucho gusto les haré cualquier anotación que hayas obviado.

-Llegas a mancharlos y créeme Snape que no me tentaré el alma en regresarte ese "favor" y sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Suerte que elegiste la mesa más apartada White, porque así nadie escuchará esta discusión.

-Para tu información la elegí para que nadie viera este momento, así que mientras más rápido salgas de mi vista mejor.

Su expresión era de enojo puro y la mantuvo hasta el momento en el que se retiró de la biblioteca.

Por mi parte, decidí quedarme y aprovechar el tiempo para leer un buen libro, no todos los días me encuentro en la mesa más apartada de la biblioteca y debo admitir que es relajante porque hasta ahí no llegan los murmullos de los demás.

El estante que está delante de mí es tentador a mis ojos y empiezo a recorrer con mi vista cada uno de los diferentes niveles que este me proporciona, haciéndome sentir extasiada por este momento de soledad en el cual podré disfrutar de la lectura.

Si las paredes y libros de esta biblioteca hablaran les contarían de las veces que me he sentado; hecho mi tarea y luego de haberla terminado rápidamente, el momento en el cual mis ojos se posan en el título de algún libro que haya visto inconscientemente en el proceso de realización de mi tarea.

También de las veces que he disfrutado completamente de la lectura, contándoles mis opiniones, lágrimas, risas, frustraciones y los pocos momentos en los cuales, sin importarme la gente que está a mí alrededor, he demostrado mis sentimientos a flor de piel.

Solo con los libros me he dejado llevar y espero que esto siga así por mucho tiempo.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse hacia el estante en el cual me encuentro, pero no les presto atención, ya que aún sigo pensando que libro escoger esta vez.

Estoy tan metida en la incógnita de que libro elegir que no me percato del momento en el cual alguien se para atrás mío para luego cubrirme los ojos.

Al saber quién es, aún sin verlo, los nervios me dominan pero intento aparentar estar tranquila.

-¿Se puede saber qué hace Sirius Black en la biblioteca?

-Tu querido hermano adoptivo me pidió que te buscara, tal parece que tiene problemas con pociones.

-¿Por qué no vino él en persona en lugar de mandarte a ti?

-Me estas insinuando que no quieres verme.- aparta su mano de mi rostro para colocarse al lado mío para poder verme a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que no he dicho eso Canuto, pero me suena más lógico el ver a James en la biblioteca que verte a ti en ella.

-¡Auch! Eso dolió.- se colocó una mano en el pecho intentando sonar herido.

-Hacerte el herido no funciona conmigo.- digo sin prestarle atención.- En fin, dile que iré en cuanto elija un libro que me llame la atención.

-Eso tomará una eternidad entonces.- suspira levemente.

-No es mi culpa ser indecisa. Gracias por avisar, ahora sé un buen chico y regresa con James para decirle que tardaré en llegar.

-Sabes, normalmente obedecería a esta orden pero hoy no quiero ser un buen chico.

-Lo que tu digas Sirius.- digo moviendo la cabeza reprobatoriamente.

En eso me quedo estática al sentir uno de sus dedos acariciar mi mejilla.

-Sabes, me gustaría ser el responsable de tu llegada a la sala común.- habla con su voz seductora provocando que mis nervios se alteren.

-Podrías dejar de hacer eso por favor.- digo apartando su mano de mi rostro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa?

-No me gusta que toquen mi rostro.- mi cuerpo intenta no aparentar la realidad que está viviendo y es que sentía como los nervios se apoderaban de mi sin saber cuánto tiempo tardaría en derrumbarme.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo.- me susurra, provocando que poco a poco mi pared se caiga.

-Será mejor que me vaya.- digo rápidamente apartando mi vista del estante con la intención de empezar a emprender la huida que tanto me caracteriza, pero con un ágil movimiento de su parte logra acorralarme entre el estante y el, colocando sus brazos a cada lado evitando que tuviera donde escapar.

-¿Por qué la prisa? Antes no te mostrabas tan interesada en irte.

Mi corazón late a mil por hora y la desesperación empieza a cubrirme y es justo en este momento en el cual no sé que puedo hacer.

-Sirius, aléjate por favor.

-¿Y qué si no lo hago?- empieza a acercarse a mi rostro.

-Deberé alejarte por las malas si no lo haces por las buenas.- lo amenazo intentando sonar lo más fuerte que puedo aunque los nervios me están ganando.

-El problema es que no pienso alejarme de ti.- me vuelve a susurrar, provocando que me derrumbe.

-No quiero lastimarte, así que por última vez, aléjate.- mis nervios se reflejaron en mi voz y no pude evitar maldecirme internamente por esto.

-Tomaré el riesgo entonces.- menciona cerca de mis labios.

Era la primera vez que tenía a alguien tan cerca de mí y que esa persona fuera Sirius me dejaba con menos tiempo para pensar qué hacer.

Cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la poca distancia que había entre los dos, mi cerebro recapacitó y sin pensarlo le di un pisotón fuerte en el pie, provocando un grito de dolor en él y la ansiada libertad que necesitaba en ese momento.

Tomo mis cosas y me dirijo a la salida, no sin antes decirle:

-Te lo advertí.

Dejando atrás a un adolorido Sirius, no puedo evitar pensar que lo que acabo de hacer no evitará que el siga con sus intentos de tener encuentros como este conmigo. Al contrario, más bien lo harán más precavido y ante esto yo también deberé ser más precavida.

Si los libros hablaran les dirían con seguridad que es la primera vez que nerviosa me dejo escuchar, que alguien me intenta besar y termina con un pie herido para poder escapar.


	7. Frenesí de sentimientos

_** Cap. 7 Frenesí de sentimientos**_

-¡James Charlus Potter date por muerto!- es lo primero que grito al entrar al dormitorio de los chicos, el cual, se encontraba James sin compañía.

-Pero no he hecho nada.- dice escondiéndose detrás de su cama.

-Hiciste demasiado mandando a Sirius a la biblioteca para que fuera a buscarme.- mi enojo esta a mil y mis manos solo buscan hacerle un severo daño a James.

-No fue mi intención, además es ilógico que él entre a la biblioteca.

-Pero lo hizo James y para colmo estuvo a punto de besarme.

-¿Cómo que a punto de besarte? ¿Qué se lo impidió?

-No te asombres si ves que se le dificulta caminar.- solté dejándome caer en su cama.

-Bien hecho hermanita.- se sienta a mi lado guiñándome un ojo.- ¿ Aún quieres matarme?

-Siendo sincera, si, a no ser que me des una buena explicación.

-Lo siento, estaba desesperado porque tengo un desorden en pociones y no entendía nada y solo tenía a Canuto cerca y por eso le pedí que fuera a buscarte, nunca imaginé que fuera a intentar besarte.

-James, estás viendo la situación que estoy viviendo entre él y Remus; no puedo creer que no se te cruzara por la mente que intentaría hacer algo conmigo.

-Hablando de Remus… la siguiente semana tendremos luna llena- dice cerrando los ojos esperando mi reacción.

-Gracias por avisarme James, ahora estoy más tranquila.- digo con ironía.

-Calmada, todo estará bien.

-Mientras Sirius no cruce la puerta en este momento todo estará muy bien.

En eso, la puerta se abre, me siento en la cama para saber quién entra y un par de ojos color miel se posan en mí.

-Lunático, ¿dónde te habías perdido?- pregunta con curiosidad James.

-Hubiera venido antes pero ayudé al pulgoso a ir a la enfermería, no podía caminar.

-Me declaro culpable.- digo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Para que lo hayas lastimado significa que hizo algo grave.- me sonríe.

-Digamos que se intentó pasar de listo, eso pasó.

-Creo que deberé ir a verlo.- dice James.

-Lo dudo, no tiene ánimos de ver a nadie.- le indica Remus.

Los chicos continuaron hablando animadamente, mientras yo solo les presto atención, en eso, mi mirada se fija en Remus y, no pude evitar sumergirme en la miel de sus ojos.

Esos ojos son mi debilidad, lo descubrí hace poco, también me percaté que aunque él no haga nada o me diga algo; el solo verlo, escucharlo o escuchar que lo nombran me pone nerviosa, siento una presión en el pecho como la que siento en este momento para luego sentir el rápido latir de mi corazón.

La verdad es que él, sin saberlo, me deja desarmada y no puedo evitar pensar que la próxima vez que él intente algo, se me hará muy difícil escapar de nuevo.

Los nervios vuelven a consumirme y a mi cabeza regresa la frase _no puedes dejarte llevar. _Me levanto rápidamente y ates de irme solo alcanzo a decir:

-James, mañana en la noche te ayudaré con pociones. Nos vemos en la cena chicos.- y salgo rápidamente en dirección a mi habitación.

Al entrar, solo puedo recostarme e intentar calmarme, ya que mi cabeza tenía una lucha con mi corazón.

-¿Qué te sucede?- me pregunta Lily al entrar en la habitación y verme literalmente tirada en mi cama.

-Corazón y cabeza no se entienden.

-¿Esa lucha es por cierto merodeador de ojos color miel?

-Si mi respuesta fuera no, te estaría mintiendo.- lanzo un suspiro llena de confusión.

-Con eso me quieres decir que él te gusta, ¿cierto?

-Lily, tú misma te estás respondiendo.- digo desesperada.

-Cálmate, ¿se puede saber por qué es tan malo que te guste alguien?

-Lo siento Lily, es solo que no sé cómo actuar. Hoy Sirius estuvo a punto de besarme y terminó herido en el intento, pero, con Remus todo es tan diferente, mi cabeza dice no, mi corazón dice sí, simplemente no sé qué hacer.

-Bueno, Sirius tuvo su merecido por ese intento, pero no me negarás que la última vez que se te insinuó Remus, hubieras querido quedarte con él.

-Tienes razón, pero luego mi cabeza dijo "no" y salí huyendo, es solo que a él no puedo tratarlo como a Sirius y su forma de ser conmigo no ayuda en nada.

-¿Y si por esta vez obedeces a tu corazón?

-No es tan fácil Lily, sé que si lo hago estaré más indefensa ante los encuentros que a Sirius se le ocurra tener.

-Entonces intenta establecer un balance entre la razón y el corazón, pero no permitas que el miedo a sentir una emoción hermosa te evita ser feliz.

-Supongo que tienes razón, tal vez deba intentarlo.

-Dejarte llevar te ayudará a calmar tus nervios.

-Si tú lo dices, aunque cada vez que dices "dejarte llevar" más bien me dan más nervios.

Reímos escandalosamente y continuamos charlando hasta la hora de la cena.

Hoy, cené con las chicas lo más apartada posible de los chicos. Pero, aún así, no pude evitar dar unas cuantas miradas furtivas al ojimiel, el cual, me descubrió unas cuantas veces, haciendo que rápidamente cambiara el curso de mi mirada.

Él es mi mayor debilidad y no sé por cuánto tiempo mi cabeza deje de decir no para empezar a escuchar el sí de mi corazón.


End file.
